Sinistra
"Sometimes there are things in the world that must be forgotten." - F. Source unknown Appearance Based on the official concept art, Sinistra is a pale, young girl with long, white hair and golden eyes. Her body is covered in scars and her white dress is ragged. She also wears a veil of white and black lace. The hem of her dress also has black lace. She wears a golden necklace with a pendant in the form of an eye with a turquoise diamond as iris. The same pendant is on the back of the black glove on her right hand. She doesn't wear any shoes. She always carries a broken globe which seems to be a music box. Three golden incense burners are flying around her. Personality She is described as "pure and innocent as a newborn baby". It seems she is looking for love and possesses some secret wisdom which she only shares with the ones who love her. History Sinistra doesn't know anything about her, her family or her life. Her entire existence is shrouded in mystery. She has scars on her legs but she can't recall where she got them from. She can neither speak nor read. People were drawn to her innocence, trying to take care of her but as she took their time, these people started to hate her. The people who were able to live with the child were tested and learned much from the child. In return they loved Sinistra. Skills Ancient Phantom Ranged DPS: '''Casts echoes of powerful light from a music box. 70% chance to decrease enemy DEF for 30 sec (Lvl. 5). '''Healer: Casts echoes of powerful light from a music box. Increases DEF of allies under attack for 30 sec (Lvl. 5). Support: Casts echoes of powerful light from a music box. Gradually heals HP of all allies for 15 sec (Lvl. 3). Increases Crit Rate of all allies for 30 sec (Lvl. 3). Revival Ranged DPS: A brilliant light flashes from Pandora's Box. Increases ATK for 60 sec (Lvl. 5). Healer: A brilliant light flashes from Pandora's Box. Heals HP of all allies by 40%. Support: A brilliant light flashes from Pandora's Box. Removes all debuffs on all allies. Illuminati Ranged DPS: A brilliant halo of light that bruns all corrupted beings. Deals 3080% upon skill use. Damage is based on ATK. Healer: A brilliant halo of light that bruns all corrupted beings. Increases SPD for 30 sec (Lvl. 5). Increases ATK of all allies for 60 sec (Lvl. 3). Support: A brilliant halo of light that bruns all corrupted beings. Increases SPD for 60 sec (Lvl. 5). 70% chance to decrease the enemy DEF for 30 sec (Lvl. 3). Awakening 1st Awakening Added Skill: Passive Skill Ranged DPS: Reduces highest enemy skill gauge of 1 kill by 20% when an active skill lands as Crit Hit. Healer: Deals damage equal to 20% of the HP healed of a Tank class ally. Support: Casts removed debuffs on all enemies. 2nd Awakening